


Helping Hand

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Stimulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Sleepovers, Spoilers, coda 4x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: Buck stays the night at Eddie's while trying to avoid running into his date at home and things...occur.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 262





	Helping Hand

“Ugh, I don’t wanna go home.” Buck groans at the end of the night. He’s not looking forward to running into what was probably one of the worst dates he’s been on in a while, right in his hallway. With his luck, she’ll be taking out the trash or something by the time he gets home, and he won’t be able to avoid crossing paths with her. 

“You should stay.” Christopher suggests giddily. 

Buck sighs. “If only, kid.” he laments. 

Eddie hip checks him as he passes him on the way to the kitchen island, to get another beer. “Stay. You know you’re always welcome here.” 

A couple of days ago there’d been a pretty bad leak in the guest room, and it’s still being renovated, according to Eddie. “Where would I sleep? No offence, but your couch is too small for me.” 

Eddie hums. He hadn’t really given that any thought. “I guess you could bunk with me. My bed’s big enough for two.” 

Buck doesn’t have to think twice about that offer. It’ll be like when he was a kid again, a sleepover with his best friend! 

*******************

After reading Christopher a bedtime story and tucking him into bed, Buck and Eddie get ready to go to bed, themselves–they both have a shift to get ready for in the AM, afterall. 

Exhausted from a long week they both end up nodding off relatively quickly.

It’s only at about a half past four in the morning that something stirs Eddie awake. He’s got an arm draped over Buck’s shoulder and their faces are so close to touching he can feel the air as it travels in and out of Buck’s mouth.

But the intimate position is not what’s got Eddie wide awake; it’s the fact that there’s _something_ unmistakably hard pushing up against his leg under the sheets entangling their bodies.

Eddie tries his best to maneuver himself out of the awkward position without waking Buck up, but their legs are intertwined and moving his thigh out from between Buck’s proves to be far more difficult than he’d thought.

If anything, he ends up unintentionally rubbing up against the hard on and in his sleep Buck lets out a faint moan. The sound sparks an arousal in Eddie that he very much does not want his mind to linger on. This is his best friend, for shit’s sake. 

Finally, he decides to just bite the bullet and disentangle their bodies fully and in one swift go. This, of course, has the effect of Buck waking up with a start, eyes fluttering open in confusion. “Eddie? S'wrong?” He half sits up, his hair sticking up funnily. 

Eddie clears his throat, thanking whatever god is up there looking down on him that the lights are off, because he’s so sure his face is a fire red right now. “Um, I–maybe go take care of that? Bathroom’s to your left right outside.” he half mutters. 

He has no idea why he’s giving Buck directions to the restroom, as though Buck doesn’t already practically live here half of the time; all he knows is that is it ass o’clock in the morning and all he can think about is Buck’s… _thing_ …pressing up against him. 

Buck blinks, confused for a moment, before looking down and seeing his erection making a very obvious tent under the blankets. He groans. “Sorry Eddie, shit, I–” he groans a second time, beyond embarrassed. 

It’s been a while, quite frankly, since he’s gotten laid, but to pop a boner like this, in the middle of the night, like some teenager having a wet dream? God, what is his life? “Sorry, sorry,” he covers his face with one hand, “It’ll go away, just need a minute.” There is _no way_ he’s going to go masturbate in his best friends bathroom, no way in hell. 

Eddie nods beside him. “It’s ok. I didn’t mean to wake you. We were like, knotted together in bed, I tried to move without waking you up. Sorry.” 

Buck shakes his head and groans again–one would think the absolute humiliation he’s feeling at the moment would be enough to kill his sex drive, but nope, little Buckley is wide awake and standing at attention–he sighs. “It’s fine I–ugh, I’ll just lay here on my side and think of naked grandmas or something until it uh, goes down. Go back to sleep.” 

Eddie can’t help but let out a burst of laughter. Awkwardness aside he knows they’ll be laughing about this whole situation eventually. “Sorry, now I’m picturing someones poor naked granny.” 

Buck lays back down in a huff, using both hands now to cover his face–and his shame–from Eddie. “Oh my God, shut up.” he begs. “I’m trying to think of the least sexual things possible and your voice isn’t helping.” he blurts out. 

Eddie stares at him in the dark, his eyes having adjusted enough by now that he can see the still present tent now twitching involuntarily on Buck’s side of the bed. “So…” he clears his throat, debating with himself with whether or not to let this one slide, before deciding to say it. “Are you saying my voice turns you on?” 

Buck swivels his head so fast Eddie gets secondhand whiplash just from watching. “I didn’t say that. I–I mean–yeah, kind of. But not like you’re thinking. I just meant like, in general?” he makes a mortified noise in the back of his throat. He should have just gone straight to the bathroom and jerked off and this all would have been over. “I’m just saying that objectively you’re hot, not that–oh God, this is coming out all wrong.” 

As much fun as it is watching Buck go back and forth, he also can’t help but find it not only stupidly charming, but inexplicably attractive, to boot. Eddie tentatively scooches closer to Buck and steels himself for this next part. If he says this and it turns out he’s been reading the signals wrong all along? Devastating. Of course it will be. But if he’s right? 

Well. 

“Maybe I can…” Eddie pauses. This is it. No going back. He can’t say ‘just kidding’ in any kind of jovial tone if this isn’t what Buck wants. Still, he takes the plunge. “Maybe I can help?” 

Buck gulps. “What?” 

“I’m good with my hands.” Eddie licks his lips nervously, his palms sweating where they’re clutching at the covers. “If you want.” he shrugs, trying to look cavalier, even though he’s anything but. 

“You don’t have to, I–” Buck cuts himself off, his heart thundering in his chest. “Are you sure?” 

Eddie nods. “Wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t.” 

“Ok.” Buck replies, his voice cracking on the two syllable word. 

His skin tingles when Eddie’s hand snakes its way under the sheets, his fingers grazing over the flat of his stomach, right above his pelvis. “This ok?” Eddie asks softly, his hand about to lift Bucks boxer shorts up. 

Buck nods. “Yeah…” 

Eddies hand around him is warm and when he squeezes lightly Buck lets out a stuttered breath, his hips twitching upwards, hoping for more. Eddie readily gives it to him, his thumb swiping over that small bundle of nerves over and over, making Buck see stars. It’s been so long since he last had someone else touch him so intimately that Buck doesn’t last very long. 

He lets out a noise from the back of his throat that’s somewhere between a moan and a whimper, “ _Eddie_.” he warns, breathless. 

And Eddie quickens his pace, his lips next to Bucks ear, whispering “Come for me.” in a voice Buck’s never heard come out of Eddie before, and Buck does as he’s told, burrowing his head into the crook between Eddies neck and shoulder as he’s milked of every last drop. 

Buck grabs a hold of Eddie’s wrist, stopping his hand from moving when he gets too sensitive. “ _Fuck_.” 

Eddie chuckles lightly at the trembling, breathless mess of a man in his arms. He lets go gently and wipes his hand on the already dirty sheet and then wraps it around Buck, pulling their bodies closer together. He has no idea what this means for them. All he knows is that if they want to get Christopher to school on time in the morning and still get to work they should try and get some sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the tamest form of smut i have ever written. lord. i didn't even use the word 'cock' ya'll. wow.


End file.
